Trinitite
Trinitite was the fusion of Peacock Pearl and Chrysolite. Since the latter is deceased, Trinitite is also considered deceased. Appearance Trinitite was a green Gem and a relatively tall fusion, being slightly shorter than Sardonyx. They had four thin arms, four neon green eyes, a pointed chin, no lips, and a large, pointed nose. Their hair was pale green, and was done in a large, semi-circular shape. Trinitite wore a pale green, long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a low neckline to expose their two gemstones, underneath a forest green vest that had a short train and a dark green belt resembling a cumberbund. They also wore neon green pants with dark green, knee-high boots. Personality Trinitite was confident, often to the point of being cocky. This is a characteristic they not only received from the bond between their components, but from Chrysolite's own arrogance. Not only did they enjoy existing, but they also thoroughly enjoyed fighting, especially the thrill of victory and beating their foes into the dirt, taunting them all the while. History Trinitite formed multiple times during Chrysolite's postwar life. Their components initially fused in private and on accident, though both the Gems agreed that they enjoyed the feeling. Despite this, the two also agreed to keep their fusion a secret, and limited their time as Trinitite. Oftentimes, they would fuse to have a combat advantage over an enemy, such as a Gem threatening to expose Chrysolite's experiments to the Diamonds or a hostile failed experiment, even if that enemy would have already been at a disadvantage facing either Gem alone. Abilities Trinitite had standard Gem abilities. Skillsets * Musket Proficiency: Trinitite's weapon was a musket, a combination of Chrysolite's grappling gun and Peacock Pearl's rapier (which served as the bayonet). This weapon was powerful, able to "poof" Gems with relative ease. * Keen Intellect: Trinitite had a sharp mind, a characteristic especially inherited from Chrysolite. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Due to it being an ability of both their components, Trinitite could hypothetically create holograms. * Aerokinesis: An ability inherited from Peacock Pearl, Trinitite had limited control over the air around them. Relationships Scapolite Despite their components' closeness to her, Trinitite and their components made an effort to hide their existence from Scapolite, out of fear it would be crossing the line. Trivia * Trinitite's design is partly based off of a mushroom cloud. Gemstones Gemology Gemstone Information * Trinitite (spelled with a capital T) is a type of glass that was a by-product of the Trinity nuclear test in 1945. ** The extreme heat produced by the nuclear bomb caused the desert sands to melt, creating Trinitite in an effect similar to desert glass or tektite. ** Trinitite is sometimes called Alamogordo glass, after a city near the bombing site. ** Sometimes, Trinitite is used as a catch-all term for any glass made by an atomic explosion. However, Trinitite is most commonly used to refer to the glass created by the world's first nuclear detonation. * Trinitite, as might be obvious, is slightly radioactive. However, the radiation levels are not dangerous to humans, and the radioactive isotopes can even separate true Trinitite from imitations. * Trinitite is almost if not exclusively green. However, some "atomic" glasses have been found that are blue or red. * Due to the nature of its creation, there is a very finite amount of Trinitite in existence. In addition, taking Trinitite from the original site has been made illegal, limiting the number of stones on the market further. ** The scarcity of Trinitite, and the resulting inflated price, has caused many to create knockoff Trinitite. The counterfeited material is often man-made glass infused with radioactive material to mimic Trinitite's appearance and unique properties. * Trinitite is rarely gem-quality, and is not associated with any metaphysical properties. In fact, many who believe in healing crystals see Trinitite as metaphysically useless or even detrimental, since it was created by a weapon of mass destruction. ** Thus, Trinitite is, above all else, a collector's item. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fusions Category:Independents Category:Off-Color Fusions Category:Green Colored Gems